powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rowdyruff Boys (1998 TV series)
) Children (by Mojo Jojo) | birth = The Rowdyruff Boys | death = The Rowdyruff Boys | resurrection = The Boys Are Back in Town | abilities = Numerous superhuman and elemental abilities inherited from Chemical X | weapon = Whatever they can get their hands on | occupation = Number 2 archenemies of The Powerpuff Girls Supervillains Jerks of Townsville. | affiliation = | species = Chemical X offspring of snips, snails, and a puppy dog’s tail | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair = Orange ( ) Blonde ( ) Black ( ) | eyes = Fire Engine red (Brick) Cobalt blue (Boomer) Forest green (Butch) | era = 1998 series | debut = The Rowdyruff Boys | final = Custody Battle | voice = Rob Paulsen (Brick and Boomer) Roger L. Jackson (Butch) |creator = Craig McCracken |hideg = g }} to The Powerpuff Girls, in The Rowdyruff Boys}} The Rowdyruff Boys are the male but wicked counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the prison cafeteria, and the tail of the talking dog down a jail cell toilet that contained the apparent potency of Chemical X (snips, n' snails, n' puppy-dog tails). They have very similar abilities to the Powerpuff Girls, but they all possess very easily targeted weaknesses, originally an aversion to Cooties (fixed by HIM), shrinkage when their egos are damaged, and an obsession with destruction that can lead to their own downfall. In a sense they can be seen as a dark reflection of the Powerpuff Girls, seeing as how Mojo Jojo had a hand in the creation of the Girls as well as the Boys. The key difference being that while the Powerpuff Girls were created by accident when Mojo Jojo (still Jojo) shoved Professor Utonium accidentally breaking the bottle of Chemical X, the Rowdyruff Boys were created by Mojo on purpose. Mojo also has the opposite feelings for the Rowdyruff Boys in that he sees them as his own sons, while he outright despises the Powerpuff Girls and wants to destroy them. Members Brick Blossom's equivalent. In Brick’s first appearance he was more of a evil leader and had respect for his brothers as he never hit on Boomer, unlike his reincarnated self. In the first appearance he also commands how the boys would attack the Powerpuff Girls he was also like his brothers conformed as a team. After his reincarnation he becomes cruel, greedy, short-tempered, dangerous, ruthless, sinister, menacing, devious and tough acts like a dictator of the group. He once shared Blossom's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, his bangs are no longer seen under his cap and he now has an assume spiky mullet. He is mean, uncaring, arrogant, and argumentative, mainly toward Boomer. He wears a backward red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. In his first appearance, he got along with his brothers better than he currently does and was also less bossy, overbearing, and vain than he was after reincarnating. Brick always yells at his brothers and thinks he is the coolest out of them as well. He also decides what they will do and has the final say on it as well. He despises anything girly and cute, such as puppies, dolls, kittens, etc. His element is a puppy dog's tail and his signature color is fire engine red. Boomer Bubbles's equivalent. In Boomer’s first appearance he was agreeable as he had followed orders with no retorts or delays as well as had agreed when butch stated about having burritos for lunch, except when the boys triple punch the girls after catching the vehicles, as he stated he had hit them harder. He was also corrective as when he corrects Mojo that they are not babies. In this first appearance he does not appear smart nor dimwitted and usually does exactly what his brothers do. As the same with his brothers he was conformed as a team. After his reincarnation he becomes loud-mouthed dimwitted, And often retorts against his brothers and the PowerPuff Girls such as saying “But I thought we was...” before being interrupted by Brick and after getting a soda can crushed into his face he states that Brick had said the same thing he had, as well as telling the girls they are going to eat their words, spit them out and then eat them again. As opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode The Boys are Back in Town, ''Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she's weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair became much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in ''The Boys are Back in Town. ''It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his group. In ''The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips and his signature color is cobalt blue. Butch Buttercup's equivalent. In Butch’s first appearance his was more calm, cool, conformed, and often silent as he didn’t open his mouth while Brick and Bommer were agreeing with Mojo. He did not do anything except what his brothers were doing such as screaming after crashing into the pavement. He did however make a joke about burritos they apparently had, he and his brother pranked Mojo by pouring what is assumed to be Gatorade on him. After his reincarnation he becomes the polar opposite of his former self he becomes borderline psychotic, hyperactive, violent, and somewhat wacky. However his pranks are made more prominent but in a more criminal way such as graffiti. Also he exceeds Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch enjoys it the most. His hyperactivesness has a tendency to make him twitch. He usually gets particularly excited when Brick calls out a game to play during fights. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and once had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his hair is spiked upwards. One key difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no sympathy whatsoever, whereas, Buttercup would almost always apologize for her mistakes. He is usually not one to speak out as he does not care to do so. His special power is that he can generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He gets crazied with excitement when someone (mainly Brick) announces a fight. Butch's element is snails, and his signature color is forest green. History 'The Rowdyruff Boys ' In their self-titled debut episode, Mojo created them during a stay in prison. Desperate to find a way to create a power equal to the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo placed an anonymous phone call to Professor Utonium, who was all too willing to tell "the stranger on the phone from Townsville Community College" his recipe for the girls' creation. Finding the ingredients of sugar, spice, and everything nice "too girlish" for his needs, Mojo wanted something "tougher" and "more manly." So he made a few variations on the recipe with everything he needed available in prison: snips (underarm hair), snails (escargot from the prison cafeteria), a puppy dog tail (pulled from the Talking Dog), and Chemical X from the prison toilet. As with the Powerpuff Girls, the ingredients used to make the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme, "What are Little Boys Made of?", in contrast to the Girls' rhyme, "What are Little Girls Made Of?". When the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys first meet, they nearly destroy all of Townsville in the ensuing fight, which ultimately concludes with the Rowdyruffs leaving the girls bruised, broken, and beaten. As the girls recover from the tears of the Townsville citizens, they are so ashamed of their defeat they consider leaving, but Ms. Bellum suggests a different way of fighting the boys, as they are naturally superior in combat. Taking her suggestion to the field, the Powerpuff Girls manage to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys with a single kiss on the cheeks, each to their counterpart. Being 10x irregular from the average boy, the kisses had 10x irregular the effect of disgust on the boys, which triggered an explosive reaction playing off of every little boy's greatest fear: Cooties/kisses from a girl, which are claimed to be able to spread. Blossom and Bubbles liked kissing, but for Buttercup, not so much. 'Bought and Scold' The Rowdyruff Boys make a brief cameo when being declared by the narrator as miscreated. 'Divide and Conquer' The Rowdyruff boys are seen in Divide and Conquer", on the poster as one of Townsville's wanted villains. 'The Boys Are Back in Town' The Rowdyruff Boys officially reappeared in the show, in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town," due partially to the requests by fans. They have become more powerful than before, with colors changed, and sport updated haircuts. The character HIM brought them back to life and added an anti-cootie vaccination to prevent the girls' kisses from having the prior deadly effect. The vaccination instead made the boys grow "bigger and more powerful." Unfortunately, however, the girls found this out much too late and made the boys grow many times their previous size. The boys get their revenge on the girls, firstly by grossing them out in various ways (It has been said that girls can make boys uncomfortable by being affectionate towards them, alternatively, boys can make girls uncomfortable by doing gross things in front of them). Battle soon commences and the boys effortlessly defeat the girls. Soon after, Buttercup makes Butch bite his tongue and he almost cries in pain. He shrinks under his brothers' laughter and Blossom realizes that when the boys' masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls use makeup, pull down their pants and baby them so the boys shrink down to smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. The boys cry in shame and embarrassment, but HIM soon arrives to yell at the boys for not defeating the girls and take them away. The Rowdyruff Boys have different hairstyles and slightly different personalities (sexism, male chauvinism, and misogyny to some) from their first incarnation. Unlike their first episode, the boys are not destroyed and become regularly appearing characters in the show. 'Boy Toys' They make their third appearance in "Boy Toys," in which they are fighting the Powerpuff Girls. Then they crash into Princess' car and Princess' questions who they are. After that, they then go back to fight the girls. As the girls are about to attack them, Princess appears and stops them. Then Princess asks the boys to be on their team, but they reject her and kick her down and they escape. The boys later appear breaking out of the hamburger restaurant were about to crash the video arcade until the Girls and Princess appear with their vehicles, and nearly attack them. But the boys, excited about the vehicles, smash their counterparts out of them and they play fight with each other. They become incapacitated with laughter, just as the girls had planned. 'The City of Clipsville' They later appear in their fourth episode, "The City of Clipsville," in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (as the girls deem them), they have dulled their nature and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls all seem to have crushes on their male counterparts, and the boys likewise appear to feel the same way. 'Bubble Boy' In their fifth appearance, "Bubble Boy," the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. Bubbles manages to capture all of them with the containment ray but breaks the device after showing her loogie spitting, allowing the boys to escape. 'Live and Let Dynamo' The Rowdyruff Boys make a short appearance in "Live and Let Dynamo when the girls are trying to figure out who is in the Dynamo. They figured it couldn't be them because they would get paralyzed out of their love of destruction if they controlled Dynamo. 'Custody Battle' In what would become their final appearance in the show, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father and more evil parent. The boys witness several of Mojo and Him's attempts to prove their evil. In some cases they are impressed, but at the end of the episode, they are fed up, and Brick ultimately breaks up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villains. It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys as they never appear again after that. It is possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs unexplained or they just left from Townsville and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. However, it is highly unlikely that the girls would've defeated them because, in all of the boys' battle encounters with the girls, the girls were unable to defeat them. The girls relied on other methods to "beat" them such as in "The Rowdyruff Boys" when the girls flirted with them and kissed them on the cheek which destroyed the boys. Or in "Boy Toys" when the girls used Princess' plane, boat, and tank and the boys' natural love of violence against them, which resulted in the boys playing with and destroying Princess' mobile weapons. The boys had so much fun that they laughed to point where they could not move anymore and so the girls had used their knowledge of the boys to "defeat them". In "The Boys Are Back In Town", the girls embarrassed them and threatened their masculinity which caused HIM to angrily come and fetch them. In all of these fights, the boys were never actually defeated by the girls. Though if the flashback from The City of Clipsville is considered canon, it's possible that they never left and mellowed out over time (but Buttercup hinted the flashback was dumb and how it turned out, making it non-canon). It should also be noted that in all of their fights against the girls, they were never exhausted or worn out. It is possible that the girls found a way to defeat the boys for good if another episode was made since they didn't appear in the specials or the series finale. Powers While all of the boys have the basic abilities of the girls like flight (even faster with the afterburners that kick in which generate smoke that makes their target not see and breathe), superhuman strength and speed, limited invulnerability, x-ray vision, heat vision, and energy projection; channeling lightning screaming dive with their silhouettes for the final blow. Each boy has an ability, for example, Boomer has the power to create a baseball bat out of electric energy which can be used to deflect projectiles, such as Bubbles's electricity balls, Butch displayed the ability to create an Energy Shield which absorbs Buttercup's electric thunderclaps. Both abilities have not appeared since "The Boys are Back in Town," and Brick is the only one who had not portrayed his own unique ability, though it may be his Laserbeams, which only he is seen using and is a distinctly lighter shade of red. in "The Boys are Back in Town," they revealed that they could use two powerful and unique team maneuvers, that is equivalent to the "Powerpuff Megablast" (girls are blue in color, boys are green in color, their powers are equal that deflect each other). Another one is shooting a 3-in-1 sonic wave that makes the target blow away. These techniques have not been specifically named and, like the Boys' individual powers, it has not been seen since "The Boys are Back in Town." Realizing Mojo and Him's ridiculous obsession with destroying the Powerpuff Girls, they promptly decided to bury the feud and take leave of both of them. They also have a team maneuver called "Ballistic Barrage" (The boys jump down to ground level and rush toward the girls. They leap from building to building, zigzagging down the street, and fly high before dive-bombing their targets. All three girls are subjected to a merciless battering, which does not end until they have been drilled into the pavement. Then the boys jump out of the way.) in the first appearance. Special Abilities and Skills Aside from having the same powers that the girls have, the Rowdyruff Boys, have special abilities of their very own; such as: *'Growing': Whenever the boys get kissed by the girls, they grow bigger, stronger, tougher, danger and power. This was only used once in "The Boys are Back in Town" and it will most likely never be used again because all the Powerpuff Girls need to do is not kiss them again. However, if we count "The City of Clipsville" as canon since the Girls fell in love with the Boys, it's most likely that HIM removed that power from them to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. *'Afterburner': The boys can emit thick, toxic gas through their farts which increases their speed. It can also temporarily blind and suffocate the girls, as seen in their self-titled debut episode. In order to use this ability, they must have inhaled Burritos or a similar substance of the same magnitude. *'Sonic Pulse Wave': As seen in "The Boys Are Back In Town", the boys can produce a hypersonic wave that can knock the girls away. *'Rowdyruff Megablast': As seen in their return episode, the boys can produce an energy blast by creating a whirlpool of pure energy. the girls can do this too but while the boy's energy is bright green, the girls' energy is bright blue. Weaknesses One big difference between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are their weaknesses. Though the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated before, they don't have any glaring weaknesses except when they are divided or disagreed on a certain matter. The Rowdyruff Boys, on the other hand, have several significant weaknesses that they all share. Due to the boys' being having a higher tolerance for damage than the girls, they are almost impossible to defeat in head-on combat, this is proven in their first encounter where they were the only ones that could defeat the Powerpuff girls in a fair fight, these weaknesses must constantly be exploited by the Powerpuff Girls. *'Girl Kisses/Cooties:' While they have superpowers, the Rowdyruff Boys are still little boys and fear girl kisses due to cooties (except in The Boys Are Back In Town). This is the reason why they are defeated in The Rowdyruff Boys. After the Powerpuff Girls regain consciousness following their defeat at the hands of the boys, Ms. Bellum tells them that there is one thing all boys hate, hinting at their weakness. Heeding Ms. Bellum's advice, the girls each land a kiss on the boys, causing them to explode. Ever since their revival in "The Boys Are Back in Town," they have become immune to girl kisses thanks to Him's anti-cootie vaccination. * Threatening of Masculinity: While it doesn't have the same effect on the Boys as the kisses did, this is undoubtedly another big weakness. Due to their enormous size and immunity to their previous weakness in "The Boys are Back in Town", they were nearly unstoppable. However, after Buttercup forces Butch to bite his tongue, he begins to shrink. Blossom then deduces that their size will diminish whenever their masculinity was threatened. With that, the girls emasculate the boys from pulling down their pants to treating them like babies. It is unknown if this weakness still exists. * Love of Destruction: In the episode "Boy Toys", the Powerpuff Girls agree to form an alliance with Princess to use her weapons to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls don't actually cause any harm to the boys even though they aim their weapons at them, (a tank, plane, and boat.) The boys are awed at how much destruction the weapons cause and soon take advantage of each of them. The boys aim the weapons at each other and end up enjoying playing with them so much that their own laughter subdued them. (But they were not really defeated, they just could not move because they had so much fun.) *'Individuality:' If the boys or girls are separated, they are easily defeated. All three of the girls can only work together and all 3 of the boys can only work together or else they will never be able to fight and win. This is shown when Boomer is ordered by Brick to get sweets. The Powerpuff Girls spot him after stealing sweets from another boy and the three girls easily defeat Boomer. His injuries included a black eye, missing teeth, messy hair, and torn clothes. *'Antidote X: '''Presumably, the Rowdyruff Boys share the same weakness to Antidote X that the girls have, as they were also created using Chemical X. Gallery Click here to visit Rowdyruff Boys' gallery Appearances * The Rowdyruff Boys (debut) * Bought and Scold (flashback) * Divide and Conquer (poster cameo) * The Boys are Back in Town * Boy Toys * The City of Clipsville (shown in clips as teenagers; non-canon) * Bubble Boy * Live and Let Dynamo (in the girls' imagination) * Custody Battle Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls 10th-anniversary countdown revealed The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the Top 10 Villains, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator). * There are several similarities and differences between The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys: ** Like The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names starts with the letter "B", although they named themselves shortly after they were born. Professor Utonium gave the Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality, except for Buttercup. ** Whilst The Powerpuff Girls' creation was done by accident, The Rowdyruff Boys' creation was done on purpose because Mojo Jojo purposely added Chemical X he found in his cell's toilet after collecting the hair snipping, snails and a dog's tail to make the Rowdyruff Boys. In contrast, Professor Utonium added Chemical X by accident. ** Their signature colors are the same as The Powerpuff Girls', albeit noticeably darker shades than those of their counterparts. ** Each one of the Rowdyruff Boys shares exactly the same hair color as their Powerpuff Girl counterparts. Brick and Blossom both have red hair, Boomer and Bubbles both have blonde hair, and Butch and Buttercup both have black hair. ** The personalities of the Rowdyruff Boys are almost like bad versions of their Powerpuff Girl counterparts. Brick's bossiness is equivalent to Blossom's leadership, Boomer's stupidity is equivalent to Bubbles' baby-like sweetness, and Butch's violent disorders are equivalent to Buttercup's toughness and strong fighting skills. ** The eyelid color for the Rowdyruff Boys are a peach color, while the Powerpuff Girls' are purple. **Neither the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys have a mother. * The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play as in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo and Battle HIM. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green but are unplayable. The Rowdyruff Boys appear as alternate costumes for the PPG in the console versions of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * The Rowdyruff Boys were never defeated by the girls in direct combat (except in "The Rowdyruff Boys", where they were defeated by the girls' kisses). * The only episode where any of the Rowdyruff boys haven't been seen talking was the episode "Bought and Scold" all of the other episodes had all three of them have at least one talking line. * Only Butch has not been partly naked in any of the Boys' appearances, (in the Boys are Back in Town) in an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, in Bubble Boy Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover. * The Rowdyruff Boys are one of the few characters to die in the show, the others include the Broccoloids, Bunny, Al Lusion, and Dick Hardly. ** They are, however, the only characters that have died but to be resurrected. * The boys and Mojo Jojo have a real father/son bond in their first appearance "The Rowdyruff Boys." * Many fans wrote letters to Craig McCracken telling him they would like to see episodes in which they and the Powerpuff Girls got paired up as couples. ** He made the clip in The City of Clipsville (in which they and the Powerpuff Girls were teenagers and fell in love) in response to them. ** As teenagers, The Rowdyruff Boys have abandoned their purpose in life just like their teenage female counterparts did and are living normal teenage lives. Their purpose in life is that they destroy The Powerpuff Girls whilst The Powerpuff Girls do not fight crime anymore as teenagers. Instead, they fall in love with their counterparts and arrange dates. * In their first appearance, they nearly destroy the Powerpuff Girls in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were totally defeated outright, even though all were short-period). * During the original series run, on some occasions when the Rowdyruff Roys were flying and make streaks of light behind them, Brick has a pink stripe like Blossom does when he's supposed to have a red one. * Unlike most of the villains who have been sent to prison, The Powerpuff Girls were never able to have the boys apprehended by the police. They came close once in ''Boy Toys before Princess intervened. * The Rowdyruff Boys and Sedusa are the only major villains in the original series who haven't yet appear in the 2016 reboot. * In the 1998 original series, the Rowdyruff Boys can be seen in the intro along with the other villains in Townsville. External links * RowdyRuff.net (archived fan site) * -Rowdyruff4life-(another fan site, even some of the links don't work) * majhost.com Gallery - Powerpuff Girls and so forth(some enlarged picture foundings, include Cartoon Network Comics about Rowdyruff Boys) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Children Category:Trios Category:Triplets Category:Supervillains Category:Foes unmatched by the PPG Category:Townsville